Accidentally In Love
by Partager Super
Summary: Normal days of Gwen avoiding Arthur but she falls harder for him. She can't stay away from him as she sets out to be alone with Arthur. Normal love story :)
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, My lady" Gwen said walking in with bed sheets smiling to Lady Morgana.

"Hello, Gwen. How are you this afternoon?" Morgana asked.

"I am fine, my lady. How about you?" Gwen asked.

"I am good. But I hate to ask you if you can go get me food. I have an appetite today" Morgana said biting her lip.

Gwen nodded smiling. "Ofcourse, My Lady" Gwen said smiling as she exited the room. Gwen got out of the room and slid down on the door sighing.

Gwen wasn't feeling herself today but she had to power through it. She walked down the hall fast so she can go home early. She walked towards the palace.

Gwen gathered a plate with an apple,grapes,banana and some water. Morgana liked to eat healthy. She felt better when she would have something healthy before training.

She walked back to the chambers, closing her eyes for a second before she felt awoke as she realized she bumped in to someone. She immediatley fell on the floor.

This day couldn't get any worse, Gwen thought. "Gwenivere, Oh my, I am so sorry" She reconize the voice. It was the only voice that uses her full name. "Yea, I was wrong. This day just got a lot worse" Gwen muttered looking up to have her face only inches away from Arthur.

She gulped and smiled at him. "No, my lord. It's my fault. I am sorry. I wasn't looking" Gwen spattered off reasons as she picked up the food. "Gwenivere!" Arthur said. Gwen looked up. Arthur smiled at her.

"Relax. It was my fault" Arthur said. Before Arthur bumped in to Gwen, he was thinking about Gwen. Her beautiful face. Her beauitiful smile,the way it lit up a whole room. The way her eyes just looked in to your soul.

Arthur picked up an apple. He laughed holding it up in front of Gwen's eyes. She blinked quickly. "You okay, Gweninvere" He asked concerned.

Truth is, she wasn't. It got blurry. Gwen didn't answer his question. "Gwenivere?" He asked again more worried. She snapped out of it and looked at him. "I am fine" She spatted.

"Are you sure? I am sure Morgana would let you take the day off" He said assuring her. Gwen smiled at Arthur. "Thank's, my lord. I will just rinse off the food afor Morgana." She said. She didn't feel like going back to the kitchen for more food.

Gwen put everything on the plate again and picked herself up on the floor following Arthur. She smiled at him and bowed. It was awkward since the whole situation with the enchantment and Arthur and Gwen and Gwen's enchantment with Arthur.

She tried her best to stay away from him. She fell more for him. She had to forget about him. She started to walk away when she felt someone grab her hand. She walked back facing Arthur more closely.

They were so close. Gwen looked at his blue eyes that you just fall for. She soon felt one hand go under her chin leading her in. She soon felt her lips touch Arthur's. This was more of a sweet and tender kiss.

All Gwen wanted to do was stay like this for hours. They broke the kiss and had their forhead's resting upon eachother. She knew she had to get back. "I have to go" She said hating every part of saying it.

Arthur sighed but soon smiled at Gwen. Gwen bowed and left. She felt a pair of eyes on her as she left. She knew it was Arthur. She blushed. She left not bothering to look back.

I am accidently in love with you Arthur Pentragon, Gwen thought walking away from the love of her life.

Gwen opened up Morgana's chambers walking in. "Where were you Gwen? I was getting worried about you" Morgana asked. Gwen walked over to the table setting down the food.

Morgana was at the window looking out. "Sorry, My lady. I tripped and fell and hurt my wrist" Gwen said looking at her wrist. Morgana went over to Gwen grabbing her wrist. Morgana inspected it closely.

Morgana gasped. "Gwen! It's badly bruised. Go to Guius and have him look at it" Morgana said setting it down gently walking over to the table. "Yes, My lady" Gwen said while nodding. "You can go home early and rest that arm" Morgana said shuuing her away.

I am accidently in love with you Arthur Pentragon, Gwen thought again while walking past his chamber's blushing. She winced as she felt a sharp pain on her wrist. "Another day" She said not bothering to bother Guius.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note -

Hey! Partager Super here! Okay, I am creating a new story but its for a different tv show. It's called "Teen Wolf" If anyone watches it, pelase pm me. I want to pair up Isaac and Allison or Allison and Scott, and I need a story about them so anyone that watches "Teen Wolf" Please pm me. It's like emergency lol. Thankyou. Also the story "Damaged Good's", it's about to be taken to the next level. Tensions will rise. Look out for more chapter's awaiting. It will soon get interesting. Partager Super out! -


End file.
